Posa tus ojos en mi
by la.ckotheee
Summary: A los 6 años de edad Alice conose a los Hale/Swan ¿que encontrara en esa familia? ¿amor?,¿amistad? o ¿sufrimiento? . J/A E/B E/R TH
1. comienzo

**Edward** **POV**

-EDWARD, EDWARD despierta, Emmett me esta asustando, dice que hay una araña en mi cuarto –me desperté con la vocecilla de Alice en mi oído podría jurar que estaba gritando

En cuanto abrí los ojos pude ver que estaba sollozando y limpiándose las lagrimas con sus pequeñas manitas Alice era mi pequeña hermana de 5 años y cuando digo pequeña lo digo literalmente, para ser pequeña era muy linda tenia unos grande ojos verdes color esmeralda como los mios unas facciones finas pequeñas como su rostro y su cabello lo tenia atado a una cola de caballo yo era mayor que ella por dos años y Emmett era mayor que yo por dos años el era macizo y alto para tener 9 años aunque tiene mas cara de 6 años y …no piensa ,según el es especial

-ayúdame Edward no quiero que Emmett me siga asustando-puso cara de perrito a medio morir

-Alice no le creas solo esta jugando con tigo no hay ninguna araña

-pero que pasa si puso una-detrás de Alice se escucharos las gigantescas carcajadas de Emmett que la apuntaba con el dedo

-enana no puedo creer que ayas caído, eres tan inocente- Emmett volvió a reír mas fuerte, pero Alice estaba mas que enojada serraba sus puños con mucha fuerza ,asta tenia toda la cara roja mirando a Emmett con un odio profundo

-¡¡EMMETT CORRE ANTES QUE TE ARREPIENTAS!!-fue lo ultimo que pude decir antes de que Alice saliera persiguiéndolo, yo me levante lo mas rápido que pude para que Alice no le causara un daño psicológico y físico a Emmet .Corrí a la sala para ver como Alice se abalanzaba sobre Emmett golpeándolo contra la cerámica de la cocina

-tonto-golpe-tonto-golpe-Emmett –golpe-no vuelvas a ser eso sino quieres que te deje en el hospital-golpe-entendiste-golpe

Me acerque a Alice para levantarla y ponerla de pie ella seguía molesta demostrándolo con su pose de `` brazos cruzados ´´

-Alice , no hagas esos si no lo dejaras peor de lo que esta-se rió ante mi comentario

-yo solo estaba jugando no tenias para que enojarte tanto-replico Emmett tocándose el estomago donde Alice lo había golpeado con sus pequeños puños

Alice abrio la boca para decir algo pero justo en ese momento mamá (Esme) se acerco a nosotros

-niños vallan a vestirse rápido que hoy tenemos una fiesta

-Yupiiiii!!!!!!!!!!-Alice comenzó a saltar por toda la sala asta que se detuvo colocando su mano en su cabeza y comenzando a rascarse- mamá no recuerdo ninguna fiesta en mi agenda

-es porque es una fiesta de bienvenida secreta

-¿secreta?-preguntamos los 3 al mismo tiempo

-si, hoy vuelve una vieja amiga mía y de su padre, y ella no sabe que hemos realizado esta fiesta para ellos

-y como se llama tu amiga mamá

-Elizabeth Masen , tiene tres hijos como de su edad quizás tengan nuevos amigos

-Yupiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!! tendré nuevos mejores amigos –volvió a saltar por toda la sala

-pero si no se visten ahora quizás no alcanzaremos a llegar a la fiesta

-¡¡¡NO!!! rápido, rápido suban –dijo Alice mientra nos empujaba a Emmett y ami por atrás

------------------------20 MNT ----------------------------

Emmett y yo ya estabamos listo pero la unica que faltaba era Alice (como siempre)

-Alice ,Demetre esta al teléfono-escuchamos como Alice bajaba corriendo las escaleras estuvo hay en menos de 5 segundos, Demetre era un niño italiano de 5 años que había llegado a forks hace 3 meses y como podemos ver a mi hermana le gusta mucho

-al fin bajaste ahora tendremos que usar a Demetre como excusa- Alice nos miro con cara de pocos amigos

-chicos al auto o llegaremos tarde- todos asentimos y nos subimos al auto de nuestro padre (Carlisle) y en menos de 6 mnt estuvimos hay, la casa se encontraba a solo pocas cuadras de la nuestra perfectamente pudimos haber venido caminando al bajarnos mamá nos guió al patio trasero donde se encontraban las demás personas se podría decir que todo el pueblo conocía esta tal señora Elizabeth en la fiesta se encontraba Jacob Black y su padre Billy Black a mí no me caía muy bien Jacob pero tenia que admitir que era amigable también estaba la familia Newton ese Maike era un bobo solo buscaba robarle besos a las chicas que ni siquiera lo tomaban en cuentan que bueno que ese imbecil nunca se acerco a Alice por que Emmett y yo lo hubiéramos lastimado enserio también estaba Jessica era la chica mas sapa de todas se sabia todos los chismes del día se encontraban Eric y Angela ellos si me caían bien y los Volturi esperen un momento que se suponía que hacían los Volturi aquí si ellos apenas habían llegado hace 3 meses

-shhhhhhh hay vienen prepárense-nos indico a todos el señor Black

en un momento de silencio se abrio la puerta por la que aparecieron 5 persona

todo el mundo salto gritando

-¡¡¡BIENBENIDOS!!!


	2. HaleSwan

-¡¡¡BIENBENIDOS!!!-las personas de tanta impresión llegaron a saltar todos corrieron a abrasarlos menos todos los niños que éramos nosotros ya que no teníamos idea quienes eran entre tanta multitud no pude verle el rostro a esas personas asta que se empezaron a dispersar fue hay cuando mamá nos tomo de las manos y nos guió para saludarlos

-niños les quiero presentar a mi amiga Elizabeth Masen, Elizabeth ellos son mis hijos

El mayor Emmett de 8 años –lo apunto-luego Edward de 6 –me apunto-y al final esta Alice que tiene 5- Alice saludo con su pequeña manita, tenia que admitirlo la señora o señorita ya que parecía bastante joven era realmente hermosa era rubia con unos grandes y profundo ojos azules con pestañas muy largas era muy blanca ,su rostro estaba decorado con unas tonalidades rojizas en sus mejillas era realmente hermosa

-!Oh, pero si son hermosos¡-nos abrazo con tanta dulzura que le devolvimos el abrazo

-mas que usted no lo creo-dijo Alice con carita dulce ,para ella era tan fácil manipular a las personas con su encanto

-pero que dulzura tan linda es idéntica a ti-dijo mientras levantaba a Alice para depositar un beso en su mejilla

-bueno chicos el es mi esposo Charlie Swan- nos indico al caballero detrás de ella era alto y de cabellera oscura con un bigote era bastante blanco con unos ojos cafés pero se veía bastante simpático

-hola chicos-saludo con voz ronca nosotros le devolvimos el saludo moviendo nuestras manitos

-tía Elizabeth es cierto que tiene hijos-pregunto Alice curiosa bueno cuando no

-si tengo 3, la menor tiene 6 años y tengo dos gemelos que tienen 8 años

-ellos serán mis nuevos amigos-dijo Alice orgullosa Emmett solo se reía de sus comentarios

-por que no me acompañan a buscarlos seguro estarán viendo sus nuevos cuartos

-¡¡¡Si!!!-gritamos todos mamá también nos acompaño su casa era muy grande se podria decir mas que la de nosotros llegamos al segundo piso donde encontramos barias puertas y al abrir una que estaba a la derecha pudimos ver a tres niños uno era un barón era alto mas que yo pero menos que Emmett era igual de rubio que su mamá pero este tenia el pelo rizado y mas corto tenia los ojos azules su nariz era recta y era muy blanco luego lo acompañaba una niña un poco mas baja que el igualmente era rubia y con unos ojos azules pero esta llevaba una gran cabellera y era muy muy linda y detrás del chico pude notar a otra personita pero ella era diferente tenia el cabello castaño oscuro aun asi a ella no se le quitaba los ojos azules de sus hermanos pero ella era mas blanca que ellos

Y mas pequeña no me pude evitar sentirme ¿…………atraído? Por ella

-buenos chicos ellos son mis hijos ,Jasper –señalo al chico rubio quien ni siquiera movió su mano para saludar solo nos miro, al mirar a mi derecha vi a una Alice completamente roja como un tomate bajaba la vista cada ves que el chico la miraba-luego viene Rosalie-señalo a la chica que era muy guapa quien por lo menos ella saludo -y mi pequeña Isabella –señalo a la chica muy blanca no se porque pero senti un pequeño rubor en mis mejillas

-mamá ya te dije que no me gusta Isabella, díganme bella

-bien, chicos ellos son Emmett-lo señalo-Edward-me señalo-y Alice-señalo a mi pequeña hermana que seguía como un tomate

**Alice**

era una ángel caído del cielo, mi ángel .Su cabello sus ojos su nariz su boca todo absolutamente todo me gustaba de el era hermoso perfecto para mi …..

-planeta tierra llamando a Alice , Alice-Edward movia su mano isquierda por mi cara-parece que esta muerta-afirmo Edward

-muerta de amor se te nota que te gusta Jasper cierto-en ese momento racione claro después de ponerme mas roja de lo que estaba así que con todas mis fuerzas le lance una patada a mi mongo lico hermano en sus partes nobles

-¡¡HAAAAAAAAAA!! Alice eso me dolió-grito Emmett casi llorando de dolor los demás trataron por no reírse pero a Edward y Rosalie no les funciono llenaron la habitación de carcajadas Isabella perdón Bella se tapaba la boca con sus pequeñas manitas, mi Jasper seguía con la misma expresión pero esta ves mirando hacia el piso

La tía Elizabeth trato de ponerse lo mas seria que pudo pero tampoco le funciono y mamá estaba consolando al idiota de mi hermano

-esme que te parece si dejamos que los chicos se diviertan y nosotras vamos haber a los invitados-mamá solo asintió y nos dejaron a los seis solos

-que les parece si jugamos a algo- propuso Rosalie

-ya se al pillar

-¡¡No!!-grito Bella –yo no puedo jugar a nada que sea correr soy muy torpe siempre me caigo, por que mejor no juegan ustedes yo ordenare mi cuarto-todos estuvieron de acuerdo menos yo como podríamos dejar a la pobre bella sola

-pues Alice tu quédate con bella y nosotros cuatro iremos a jugar-salieron tdos disparados por la puerta menos Jasper que fue a paso lento

-¿oye bella porque tu familia decidió venir a vivir a forcks?

-mamá dice que es porque era su viejo hogar y le gusta mucho, y además así no tendremos que estar viajando cada 2 meses

-¿por que viajan tanto?

-es por el trabajo de papá es guardia de la marina pero decidió cambiar su empleo por policía

-ósea que te quedaras aquí para siempre-dije emocionada y dando saltitos

-eso creo

-yupiiiii!!!-corrí a abrazarla ella fue un poco esquiva pero luego de unos segundos me correspondió-y a tus hermanos les a gustado mudarse a forcks

-no son mis hermanos ,son mis medios hermanos su papá los dejo hace 7 años cuando Rosalie nació

-¿por que tenia mucho trabajo también?

-no lo se , pero e oído decir a mi madre que es un cerdo

-¿entonces será un carnicero?

-quizás

-tu crees que es bonito como tu hermano-al darme cuenta de lo que había dicho me tape la boca con mis dos manos

-no se, nunca lo e vis………………..¡¡te gusta Jasper!!-ahora yo le tape la boca con mis manos

-shh Bella te podrían escuchar

-ósea que es verdad-solo asentí muy robotizada-bueno tu ya me lo contaste asi que yo también te diré quien me gusta

-bien dime dime dime

-pero Alice esto es un secreto entre las dos no puede salir de esta habitación

-hay bella confía en mi no le diré a nadie- le dije colocando mi mano derecha justo en mi corazón

-bien,……su..su nombre…empieza con……….E-dijo muy muy ruborizada

-¡¡Que!!, te gusta Emmett-dije atónita

-shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Alice no grites y no claro que no

-¡¡eso quiere decir que te gusta……..!!-no me dejo terminar ya que me tapo mi boca con sus dos manos, luego solo asintio

-si Alice me gusta Edward-lo dijo susurrando, luego me saco las manos de mi boca para que yo digiera algo

-siiiiiiii, seremos cuñ dando pequeños saltitos

-Alice ni siquiera se si yo le gusto

-por favor bella no bisté como te miraba-ahora se puso como un tomate ante mi comentario-por que no mejor vamos abajo a ver que hacen los chicos-solo asintió

Cundo bajamos vimos que nuestras madres estaban conversando me pregunto de que

Salimos al patio al ver una Rosalie muy juguetona con Emmettt se perseguían mutuamente por otra parte Edward estaba hablando con Jsaper muy pacíficamente

-hola Alice-me di vuelta instantáneamente para encontrarme con Maike Newton apoyado en la pared-¿quien es tu nueva amiga?

-a ti no te importa Newton vete de aquí-frunció el seño cuando termine de hablar bella se acerco mas a mí

-quien es el Alice no me gusta como me esta mirando-dijo muy asustada

-es Maike Newton es un chico bobo-Mike se acerco mas a nosotras tomando a bella del ante brazo y zamarreándola

-¡¡déjala Maike ,suéltala ya!!-dije jalando lo a el pero el era mas fuerte que yo así que me tiro al pasto donde me rasmille las rodillas haciendo que sangrara de ellas el dolor era tan grande que lo único que hice fue llorar


	3. Pelea

**Jasper ** **PVO**

-¿enserio te gusta tocar la guitarra?-me dijo Edward muy asombrado por mi confesión

-si mi mamá me enseño, pero ahora estoy aprendiendo por mi solo

-eso es genial yo toco el piano podríamos tocar juntos, y tu me enseñas a tocar guitarra y yo a ti el piano- yo solo asentí nuestra conversación con Edward había comenzado hace un par de minutos ya que Emmett y Rosalie estaban en su propia burbuja persona y nosotros no queríamos interrumpir Edward era muy fluido para hablar y me caía bien

Casi nunca tenia la suficiente comunicación con alguna persona para hablar seguido con la única persona que podía hablar sin ningún inconveniente era con bella quería mucho a bella a pesar de que fuera mi medio hermana pero aun así la Quero de todos modos

-¡¡déjala Maike ,suéltala ya!!-al escuchar ese grito me volteé para ver quien gritaba al darme cuenta que era la pequeña hermana de Edward, Alice quien forcejeaba con un chico rubio que tenia a bella agarrada del ante brazo empujo a Alice al pasto haciéndole sangrar las rodillas esa imagen me hizo enfurecer nadie trataba de esa manera a mi hermana menor ni menos a una niñita haciéndola llorar frente mió

Lo único que hice en ese momento fue correr y golpear a ese chico haciéndolo caer al suelo pero eso no bastaba me abalance sobre el para comenzar a golpearlo descontroladamente

-Jasper ,basta ya lo vas a matar-gritaba bella ya con lagrimas en sus ojos el chico solo sangraba y lloraba pero yo no me detuve asta que sentí que alguien me tomaba por las espalda levantándome yo seguía tirando golpes sin detenerme

-¡¡JASPER BASTA YA!!-al escuchar el grito de mi mamá me detuve vi que era Charlie quien me sostenía mamá y la señora Esme tenían a Alice y bella entre sus brazos Maike se fue corriendo y llorando a los brazos de su madre Rosalie y Emmett estaban atónitos por la escena y Edward miraba con tristeza a bella-chicos entren a la casa ahora-todos obedecimos

Al entrar el señor Carlisle Cullen comenzó a curar las heridas de Alice en sus rodillas la señora Esme estaba lavándole la cara a bella Edward ,Emmett y Rosalie se encontraban sentados en el sofá Charlie se encontraba dando le disculpas a la familia Newton y mamá estaba apunto de darme un sermón

-Jasper Hale en que momento paso por tu cabeza golpear a ese chico-mama se encontraba muy molesta yo ni siquiera sabia como defenderme

-Jasper no iso nado solo me defendió a bella y a mí fue Maike quien me empujo y molestaba a bella-dijo Alice mientras se trataba de parase ya que las heridas no lo permitían

-es cierto eso chicos?-pregunto mi mamá a todos los chicos de sofá que solo asintieron-de acuerdo, pero Jasper las cosas no se resuelven a golpes ¿entendido?-solo asentí

-bueno chicos ya es hora de irnos-afirmo Carlisle todos dijieron un ``no´´ con mucha desilusión-¿pero que les parece que invitemos a los muchachos a casa mañana?

-papi enserio pueden ir-dijo la pequeña Alice con un brillo en sus ojos ,se veía muy linda

-claro cariño, si ellos lo desean-Alice nos miro con cara de interrogación como si fuera de vida o muerto ir o no ir-chicos quieren ir-pregunto Carlisle al ver la cara de su hija, nosotros nos atinamos a asentir

Ya eran las 10 de la noche Charlie y mamá ya estaba acostados yo me encontraba en mi habitación tocando la guitarra lo mas despacio que podía pero al parecer no funciono ya que se escucharon unos golpecitos detrás de la puerta

-por que siempre tocas la puerta sabes que puedes pasar cundo tu quieras-le dije a mí hermana menor que se asomo tras la puerta

-lose pero ya es costumbre-dijo con un tono de voz muy bajo-Jasper puedo………

-sabes que si-bella camino hasta mi cama donde yo me encontraba levanto las sabanas y se acostó yo deje la guitarra a un lado, y me acosté junto a ella. A bella no le gustaba dormir sola le daba miedo dormir sola se podría decir ,todas las noches era igual pero a mí no me molestaba

-Jasper tu crees que Maike me vuelva a molestar

-no y si lo vuelve a hacer se arrepentirá el resto de su corta vida- me miro a los ojos y una deslumbrante sonrisa adorno su rostro yo la imite


End file.
